Anubis' Lonely Master
by The Swordslinger
Summary: One-shot idea: What happens when Naruto Uzumaki finds out a mysterious, cursed sword that will influence him with its bloodlust? A blade that spent centuries alone needs an equally lonely master that understands its despair. Power beyond imagination. "No matter what, my master, Naruto Uzumaki, won't lose!" Warning: Naruto is under Anubis' influence.


I OWN NOTHING

Blame Stardust Crusaders' second season for introducing Anubis in his entire asshole-y glory and the cool concept of what it brought to me.

**XXXXXX**

Awakening darkness

Just fourteen years old, and Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, had committed a feat that no-one his age should have been able to with a bright orange jumpsuit. He grinned at the massive scroll held in his arms, to which he affectionately rubbed his cheek on. Victory was in his heart with a song, and his world looked a lot brighter.

"All right, Mizuki-sensei was right! And with this, I'll definitely be looked up to by those idiots at the village!"

The boy held up the scroll, wanting to enjoy his victory some more, and finally noticed something: a hilt. With a curious tilt of his head, he stared at the strange object in his hands beneath layers of paper. The kid wanted to learn one of the advanced jutsus in the scroll, but this particular object was something that shouldn't even be in the scroll in the first place. It was, admittedly, a beautiful sword. To him it looked like a katana, but it was a scimitar with a golden guard consisting of a pair of spikes pointing to the blade.

Silence buzzed into his ears the more he stared at the sword in the scroll, not once noticing that the scroll he had carried a massive seal around it, and that countless other seals were there to keep the sword from being touched. Not once had Naruto noticed that there were two scrolls the village kept hidden, and he had taken the one Mizuki didn't even know about.

He grinned widely, "A sword in this scroll. If what Mizuki-sensei said is true, then this must be a really badass katana." He grabbed the handle, admiring the golden guard and its jewels. Then, he felt a hand on his.

The boy turned to see Mizuki, the gray haired young sensei who had a large smile on his face, "Naruto, what are you doing with that sword? Didn't I tell you to take the…" and then he realized what the kid had taken with himself, "This… This isn't the scroll…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly.

The Chunin forced a grin, "Oh… I mean… Sorry, Naruto, but you may have to retake the test once again." He chuckled awkwardly, inwardly cursing the kid's decision, "This scroll isn't the one I asked you to take here." He grabbed the handle with a grin, "Let me show you, the error of your ways, demon brat…" and then he pulled… with no result. "Huh?" he tried again, but the blade wouldn't show.

Naruto stepped back, "Demon brat?" he asked, now glaring at Mizuki, "You… You're just like everyone else!" he shouted, now realizing he had been tricked.

Mizuki tossed the scroll into the kid's hands, distracting Naruto enough to send him against a tree with a well-placed kick on the kid's gut. "Shut up, you damn idiot! How can you make such a damn mistake on the one night where everything matters to me?!" he asked and rushed at Naruto, readying another kick, "You should have died along the damn Kyuubi!"

He kicked, but Naruto's quick reflexes made him raise the sword, intercepting the kick with the sheath. Blood flew, but it wasn't Naruto's. The kid watched in true terror how Mizuki's ankle sported a large, nasty cut right where he had kicked the sheath. The whiskered boy lifted the scroll to his eyes, staring at the mysterious sword, and grabbed its handle with closed eyes.

"What're you doing, Naruto?!" the blond heard his other teacher, Iruka, cry at him with concern. The scar-faced man rushed at his beloved student, but it was too late.

"I just…" Naruto started, his shut eyes opening in a hateful glare, "Want you all to shut up!"

His cry echoing in the forest, Naruto pulled out the blade. Unlike Mizuki, the blade showed for the kid. Iruka and the now limping traitor watched the beautiful, glistening blade that emanated power from it. Said power took the form of a dark purple aura, a flame-like energy that made its way into Naruto.

Staring at the sword in his hand, Naruto let go of the scroll while, in his office, Sarutobi watched it all through his crystal ball with wide eyes, "I-Impossible! No-one had ever managed to pull out that sword! That cursed blade… Naruto, please don't fall for its lies!"

But those words would still never reach the kid. Instead, another voice echoed in his head, "**Hahaha… Hello, Naruto… Your body, your inner power, your very being is that of the perfect swordsman. You lack the skills I possess skills, skills like those of a powerful swordsman I met and learned from to match those stronger than you**_._"

Naruto stared at the blade, shocked, '_What do you mean?_' he asked in his head, feeling his mind going numb, memories getting fuzzy.

The dark voice spoke again in merriment, "**You're a powerful swordsman, Naruto. In fact, you're the most skilled, greatest, and truly unstoppable swordsman in this world. I am Anubis… Would you like to become my new master and show this world your true power? To be truly unstoppable and silence those who made your life a living Hell of sorrow and loneliness? Oh, yes… I know what loneliness is like. I would have rusted away in a river had I not been found and kept locked for countless centuries. Now, here I am, making sure you're no longer alone.**"

Fog seemed to swim around Naruto's head, and the blond grinned, "This looks like fun."

Mizuki shuddered at what he saw. Naruto, the same cheerful, idiotic boy that proclaimed he'd be Hokage without a second thought, was staring down at him with a sadistic grin. Not only that, but the boy held the sword he stole with a grip that only master swordsmen from Iron Country could rival, and he was aiming the blade at the traitorous Chunin. Naruto rested the blade in his other hand, as if weighting it, before taking a two-handed stance with the handle beside his head and the tip aimed at Mizuki.

"What're you doing, you damn Kyuubi brat?!" Mizuki asked, enraged as he pulled out his Fuuma Shuriken.

The Chunin threw both shurikens at Naruto, expecting to see them hit the slow shinobi student. Imagine his surprise when Naruto's arms disappeared from view in a blur, and the two star-shaped projectiles found themselves cut in half behind Naruto. Mizuki gasped in shock while Naruto casually walked towards the scroll where the sword had been sealed in.

Swiftly bringing his blade down caused the scroll to split itself in half. But what was shocking was to see that the sheath was intact, unharmed by the slash that reduced the powerful scrolls and seals into nothing but useless paper. Mizuki of course grew furious and raced at Naruto while Iruka still had trouble believing his eyes and that the blond Jinchuuriki had such a mastery of the blade. Naruto for his part just picked up the sheath, held it in his left hand, and grinned.

Iruka didn't like that smile. Naruto's smiles could have been forced, but they were always warm, trying their best to look cheerful in a bad situation even with his horrible treatment as a container of a monster. This smile, though, was the one only a murderer, a bloodthirsty man that threw away his humanity for the sake of seeing blood flying everywhere, would possess. And it was that same smile that Mizuki saw before it.

Naruto turned around, and with speeds that not even Iruka had seen Jounin use the blond swung his new sword at Mizuki. The traitor stopped dead in his track, eyes wide. He held his torso with both hands, his hands on his chest. There was no cut on his vest, no blood could be seen in and through his clothes. So why did he feel pain inside his ribcage? He would have asked that, had he not coughed and hacked blood out of his mouth.

The blond Uzumaki wiped his sword to the side, blood flung off the edge of the blade and coating a tree, and then masterfully sheathed it like a true samurai would with his grin still in place, "I didn't cut your clothes, let alone your flesh. What I cut was what was beneath them: your organs." And with a click of his sword's guard meeting the sheath, Mizuki fell flat on his back, death as he drowned on his own blood.

"N-Naruto…?"

The blond turned, looking at the frightened Iruka with a laidback grin, "Oh, you're still here." Naruto said, keeping the sword close to his side, clutching it by its sheath with his left hand, "What do you even want?" he asked with his right hand scratching his spiky mop of hair until he touched something, his goggles, "What the…?" he asked, pulling them off with a frown.

And, to Iruka's shock, Naruto threw the goggles to the ground and stomped on them, "No… you're not…"

Naruto turned at him, his laidback, and now slightly sadistic grin back in place, "What're you talking about? I am Naruto Uzumaki… Or rather, I am what could have been of him with some good influence to be stronger." He looked at his sword, chuckling darkly, "Anubis…" he whispered softly, raising the sword up to his face, "Thank you for your power…"

And then, he frowned again, confusing Iruka but also alerting the man in case the blond had gotten annoyed because of him. To his surprise, Naruto removed his orange jacket, and threw it into the air before drawing out his sword, Anubis, to cut it in half.

"You're not Naruto." Iruka stated, his voice finally firm.

The blond cackled, "I think I told you." he said upon the sound of the guard and sheath clicking together, "I am what Naruto Uzumaki could be with some proper influence… He and I are now one… And his desires fit mine… hehehehe… Hahahaha…" even the chuckle turned into those of someone else, "Truth is, the kid wanted to be the strongest in this world, and it fits my agenda just fine… Because I also want to be stronger."

Iruka growled, "Like I'd let you!"

The Chunin raced at the blond, intent on stopping him, but Naruto didn't even acknowledged it, as if he couldn't see him, "You sure about that, Iruka-sensei?"

The teacher stopped at the sound of his title and name, "W-What?"

"I can feel Anubis in my head…" Naruto explained, holding his face with a smile, "But even if he is controlling me I never felt so free…" he chuckled darkly, "Who knows? Maybe he is controlling me and I'm nothing but a puppet right now… But I can't deny how fucking good it feels to decide what I want to do now. And all I ever wanted was to be the strongest man to ever live so the village recognized me." he chuckled, "Honestly, after all the shit they put me through, I welcome this." he extended his arms to his sides for dramatic effect, "I know all of this is because of Anubis, but you know what? It feels too damn good."

"Naruto, what're you even talking about?! This isn't you!" the teacher cried to his student.

Naruto grabbed his neck with his right hand and a predatory smirk, cracking it, "I am still Naruto, I told you. The only difference is that this feels too damn good, and Hell… to be the strongest bastard in this world sounds like one hell of a way for people to remember me." he snickered briefly, "Hahahaha… It should be fun, facing those who call themselves the strongest and fighting them for the right of being on top. Anubis here had to wait a long time to be rebuilt and saved from the bottom of the river he was in. I think I like him considering he also knows what it's like to be lonely…"

The teacher's eyes widened, "Naruto…" he couldn't hide the worry, concern and care in his voice towards his student.

Said boy chuckled in a slightly melancholic way, "Trapped on your own, sinking deeper and deeper into darkness with no-one to listen to you… It is only fitting that a lonely blade would find a lonely master to be the strongest, doesn't it?" he then game Iruka a calm, warm smile, "You at least came here to get me, Iruka-sensei, and you didn't call me a demon like Mizuki. But right now, I want to enjoy what I have."

Iruka finally saw it, Anubis appeared as a far more vicious version of the god it is named for, with a human body and a jackal's head. It was there, standing by Naruto's side with its arms crossed and its muzzle pulled back into a large, amused and sadistic smirk that matched Naruto's.

The apparition, visible only because of its status of a being made of spiritual energy and the shinobi's power coming from the spiritual energy that was chakra, aimed a finger at the teacher, "**I could have the kid cut you down, but as my new master I shall respect his wishes to see you live. I think the kid and I need time to bond and we don't need others interfering… by deciding who should we fight next!**" and with a loud laugh, Anubis disappeared, while Naruto bent down his legs.

Iruka rushed at him, but he was, once again, too late. Naruto leapt towards the sky with leg-power that he had never shown before, and disappeared into the night with speeds that the Chunin thought impossible for a shinobi trainee, Jinchuuriki or not. Finally, a large group of ANBU arrived, led by Anko herself who looked at the clearing, the dead Mizuki, and the stunned silent Iruka to ask the one and only smart question:

"What just happened here?"

XXXXXX

"N-Naruto?!"

Many civilians were stunned by the news about the boy holding the dark sword as he raced through the forest away from the village. Ichiraku himself let a bowl of new ramen he was preparing for his menu fall down, a recipe he wanted Naruto to be the first one to taste. Ayame herself put her hands to her mouth to silence a gasp.

"He really killed someone?!" the brunette asked, staring at the shinobi before them.

"Yes, and we're looking for him, he's dangerous right now." The shinobi stated.

The old cook glared, "What're you talking about?! This is Naruto; if he had to kill someone I am sure that boy must have had a good reason!"

His daughter backed him up, "That's right, Naruto-kun is a nice kid deep down! Feeding him is one of our small joys, so you better take your words back!"

The shinobi growled, "Don't you see it?! That's not a boy, that's the-" and he couldn't finish his word properly when Ayame slapped him so hard that her hand left a permanent red mark on his face.

Ichiraku closed his business with a glare, "Say no more, you're not welcomed here."

XXXXXX

Deep in a dark sewer, Anubis found himself wandering around large steel walls over a liquid surface. Before him large steel bars with a paper reading "SEAL" imposed themselves before the jackal-headed being. Anubis chuckled darkly at the figure behind the bars. Said figure returned the grin the spirit before him had, their fangs and greedy, hungry stares matching the other.

The locked figure's voice came out as a low and deep but amused growl, "So, you're the one who made the kid fight back… I like your style, you dog-headed bastard."

Anubis shrugged with his smile still in place, "What can I say? He had the desire… I just passed a bit of myself into him, and presto, I got myself a new master that works for my needs. But, you are…"

The towering figure chuckled, "I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune… But what the Hell, call me Kurama."

"You're being oddly friendly to the guy who is influencing your walking jail." Anubis retorted with a cocky grin.

Kurama cackled, "For one single reason and one reason only." The towering prisoner walked closer to the bars to show his nine-tailed foxy glory, "You said you want to fight the strongest to be the strongest, didn't you?" Anubis grinned wider, which Kurama took as his cue to continue, "Tell me, why shouldn't I reach out of my cage and devour you, you little pissant? Killing you would mean the kid wouldn't be your puppet and that I could break free on my own with how his mind has been tainted by your bloodlust. So, what stops me from eating you and shitting your remains down a hill?"

Anubis chuckled again, "Naruto…"

Kurama's eyes widened, and through the eyes of the blond he saw Anubis' sword, drawn out. Then, the blade was pressed on the kid's cheek, cutting it. Kurama gasped when not only did a cut appear on Anubis' cheek, but also the giant fox's! The twenty story tall kitsune stepped back, staring in shock at the jackal before him.

"What did you do?!" he asked, baring his teeth.

Anubis bowed mockingly, "A little insurance so we have no back-stabbing, my friend. Naruto accepted me at once to be stronger. His loneliness matches the same despair I had after getting sealed for countless centuries. I am a Stand, a manifestation of one's spirit. My original user died long, long ago, but I live in this blade that I had to rebuild after my last true defeat. Now that Naruto accepted me, with his despair matching mine, he is my new true master." He grinned, "As such, I won't let you harm him, and such an act against my master will now mean you will also be in pain. This pain I inflicted on him is yours, and so will be any other pain that is inflicted upon my master."

At the jackal's finger aimed at him, Kurama growled, glared, and then… chuckled, "Clever little bastard. But, now that my jailor is finally free and has stopped holding back, perhaps we can work a deal, Anubis."

"That's what I wanted to listen to, Kurama." The jackal cockily stated, "I've sensed your power the moment I entered this kid. He welcomed me without a second thought after feeling the same loneliness I had for the last centuries. It is kind of a sad existence that he and I shared. But you, you look like a player who has waited perhaps just a long to play his cards right."

Kurama let out a brief roar of laughter, "Ahahahaha! Damn right! This is my chance to get even, so I don't even care who or what you are, Anubis. If you do me this favor, then you and Naruto will have my full power at your disposal to do whatever you want with it."

Anubis nodded, "So, how do I free you?"

Kurama chuckled, albeit with less humor than before, "As much as I'd like to roam free and do as I like, there's something of bigger importance that I want taken care of, and I want to be with the kid the moment you do this little favor for me. What I want is for you and the boy to find a man named Madara Uchiha… and to kill him." he grinned wider, "If it sounds better for you, he's ridiculously over-powered because of his reliance on his eyes. The son of a bitch used them to trap me in an illusion that left this kid orphaned and me trapped in him. Oh, you can bet your ass that I want him dead."

Anubis didn't laugh; he clapped, and even made a sweeping gesture, "You make a good offer, my big sir… Consider it done. After all, this boy is my new master. I may as well enjoy helping him a bit."

Kurama smirked darkly, "Don't lie to me, Anubis. The boy under your influence is no longer Naruto Uzumaki, but a possibility created had he let all of the greed and hatred the most twisted of bastards would have been put into him. You said so yourself. The same greed that you carry and the hatred in my every fiber will give this kid power. Your goal of being the strongest bastard in this world intrigues me with the possibilities, but do not think for a second that we're friends."

Anubis turned around, his back to Kurama while he walked outside of the dark room, "Then, after that is done and this Madara is dead… Let's ask Naruto what he thinks about freeing you."

Kurama blinked, "What're you saying?"

Anubis shrugged calmly, without turning, "I told you, I understand that damn feeling of despair and loneliness as the world passed by and you're just locked to see it move without anything to do. Consider this my thanks for your power in order to take care of these bastards… And…" he cackled slightly, "I guess you could call this Naruto's kindness… Hmm… It seems my master accepted me too well…"

Kurama could only watch as Anubis left, mumbling to himself, to which the fox replied with a huff, "This should be fun."

XXXXXX

"This is not a matter to make fun of! Don't you understand what's going on?!"

At the sound of the third Hokage's hands slamming on his desk, all ANBU, Jounin and Chunin gathered before him in such a short notice flinched. They knew Naruto was important to the village, to Sarutobi, and even to Iruka. But the issue at hand that some, if not nearly all of them saw as the one that mattered was that the village had lost its Jinchuuriki. Not only that, but Naruto wasn't even a graduate shinobi, so if some village were to get their hands on him with the state that Iruka described him to be in, they didn't want to imagine it.

One ANBU spoke up, "Lord Hokage, we can start the search for him and book him-"

"And give away his face to enemies so they can target him or, even worse, take his life?!" Sarutobi asked with a glare.

"Then you shouldn't have left him out of your sights." Another voice said, as out of the shadows a certain old war hawk appeared, Danzo, "Had you listened, Sarutobi, then the boy would have been properly trained to be the village's hand of war, not a rogue element that we may have to dispose of sooner or later."

Sarutobi glared harder, "Absolutely not! Can't you see the problem at hand?! Naruto's not even thinking for himself anymore. No, as Iruka said, he is being controlled, influenced, by that sword."

Danzo's eyes narrowed, and went to his only visible arm, which sported a massive cut on the palm, "The cursed sword… right?"

The old monkey nodded solemnly, "The same that only those with the power to be Kages have been able to touch yet unable to draw it, and the very same that rejected us to be its masters."

"What're you talking about, Lord Hokage?" a dog masked ANBU asked.

Sarutobi sighed, "Years ago, my mentors found a particular sword in the middle of a massacre. After investigating the place, we found that an entire village had fought to gain control of it, just to be wiped out in an instant. A single man held that very blade, but he wasn't even himself. His eyes were empty, dead, and yet his swordsmanship was terrifying. The former Hokages managed to stop the wielder, but nearly died. The swordsman learned their moves too quickly and made it impossible to fight him with how he could predict us after seeing our attacks just once."

"You mean he was a user of the Sharingan?" Kurenai asked, feeling the need to ask for her goals of enhancing her illusions.

Danzo shook his head, "No. I arrived at the battle when it was over, and the swordsman wasn't an Uchiha. He was a simple farmer, an old man on his deathbed."

"What?! So a weak old man managed to give our first two Kages and my father so much trouble?!" Asuma asked, his cigarette falling off his lips.

Sarutobi shook his head, "It wasn't him, it was the sword." He waited for the confused looks to continue in the next second, "When that man was defeated, he let go of the sword. Suddenly, he lost all of his memories, and died from the stress the fighting put in his body. After that, we attempted to inspect the sword, but…"

Danzo gritted his teeth, "It was sheathed, and when I grabbed its sheath, it left a scar on my hand that would never go away."

Sarutobi nodded, "So we attempted to seal it so no-one but shinobi with chakra matching that of a Kage could touch it. And now Naruto is under the control of the sword because of… what's inside of him."

"Do you know anything else as to how stop it?" Iruka asked.

"Our best option is to capture Naruto and stop him." Danzo replied, making Sarutobi reluctantly agree.

"It's either that, or another massacre."

"But…" Iruka continued, "When I saw Naruto with the sword, he let me leave. He didn't even try to fight, he just left. He, the sword… or some strange thing inside the sword, said that it was because he felt Naruto's kindness…" he saw the others' looks and stood his ground, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth! Maybe Naruto has some sort of control of the sword, so we-"

Sarutobi nodded, "We will not harm him." he said, staring sternly at Danzo, "We will stop him by any means, but not by lethal methods."

Iruka sighed in relief, while other shinobi weren't that happy, "But what if-" one of the Kyuubi haters tried to object, only to be blasted back by his leader's glare.

"That's an order." Sarutobi stated, raising his voice to silence all others, "Any objections?"

The shinobi shook their heads, some reluctant.

XXXXXX

"Man, I can't get enough of how cool you are, Anubis…"

Naruto had on a large, peaceful grin as he stared at the glistening unsheathed blade he was holding up in front of his face. He looked like a monk that had found peace of mind and soul, an image twisted by the fact he sat on top of a pile of corpses. It was finally the time at which the sun rose to the skies, and Naruto found himself on a dirt path in the middle of the forest that kept him away from the village. On his way to leave the Leaf behind, he met some bandits that showed off their weapons to try to steal the kid's new sword. Needless to say, they didn't pose much of a challenge.

Anubis chuckled, "**Come on, kid, you have a pretty damn strong body, feel some pride. Sure, these are the skills that I learned while possessing Polnareff and fighting that guy, but your body is booming with potential. And you also got yourself some loot from these bastards, and perhaps a nice change of clothes**."

Naruto nodded with a grin and turned to a carriage that he met on his way, the same carriage the bandits miserably tried to steal from. The passengers, apparently merchants or something of the sort by the look of their expensive outfits, stared in shock and horror at the smiling kid who took the death of those he murdered with an ease that no mentally unstable veteran should possess.

The whiskered swordsman grinned at the people he saved to test out his skills, "Didn't scare you, did I?" he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that, I was in a bad mood and these guys got in my way. They tried to stab me for my sword Anubis." With that said, he swiftly sheathed the sword in a snap second, not even letting the merchants see the blade slide into the sheath.

Anubis chuckled darkly, "**Ah, the benefits of killing those who others dislike… Exhilarating, isn't it, kid?**" the blond inwardly nodded, and the Stand stared at his clothes and then at the merchants', "**Say, kid, if you're going to wield me, why don't you take some good clothes for yourself? Something like a fine robe. I'd like to feel at home if possible with you.**"

Naruto nodded, and smiled sweetly, "You wouldn't happen to have some spare clothes? Mine are kind of covered in blood. I mean, I could try to wash it off, but the stench and stains wouldn't leave if I used the water of a river, and that'd only attract predators too."

"W-Well, we…" one merchant said, but someone else spoke up.

"You got yourself a deal, kid."

Naruto and Anubis stared at the man who spoke. He had a gray beard, a red nose, had a straw hat, and clothes that made it impossible to think that he had gotten a ride along the merchants. Said travelers stared at the elder, who stumbled out of the carriage in his drunken state and handed Naruto some robes.

The kid grinned kindly, still acting under Anubis' influence, "Thanks, gramps."

"Hey…" the drunk said, his breath smelling of sake, the cheap stuff, "Kid, you're a damn good swordsman, wouldn't you say? I mean, you're really strong, but how strong?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, revealing his toothy, predatory grin at the man, "Who would you like me to kill? Are they strong?"

The elder stepped back at the face of the kid that all on its own showed an amount of bloodlust worthy of being feared by nations, "Y-Yes, they are… Strong as an army. Also, powerful with a sword."

Naruto and Anubis' grins widened with feral glee, "Go on, gramps, but after I get a decent bath by the river, I need this blood off…" he then, randomly, grabbed one of his bangs, "I may also need a new haircut."

XXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the carriage, admiring his new clothes with a smirk. He had on a red robe with a golden trim that went down to below his knees, a pair of baggy beige pants, black boots which had the pants' legs inside to give them a ballooning effect, and a white toga around his torso with a strap over his left shoulder. Around his waist was a red belt in which Anubis rested on his left hip, with his left hand resting on the handle. His once spiky hair had been hidden beneath a white turban with a few golden bangs showing.

"Does it feel like home?" he asked his sword, the Stand chuckled, "**You look good, kid. Now, are you ready to raise some Hell?**"

"Master." The drunk said, bowing to Naruto, "We need your help, greatly. All my friends and associates died at the hands of this man. He is not someone to be trifled with."

Naruto chuckled again, "You can save me the talk… All I want to do is find this guy and see how strong I am and how stronger I need to get to reach the top."

The drunk gulped, "Master, I was once a man of power, happily working for this country. Now, look at me. Forced to leave and about to be killed by bandits because of a single man who took control over my-"

"I don't care who or what you're afraid of… This guy better be strong, or else I will be very disappointed." Naruto replied with a cocky smirk, before humming, "Then again, I can't really let my guard down… Damn those two, Jotaro and Polnareff, to think there may be fighters like them in the world is a scary thought. Anyway, at least I have my tricks to combat bastards like them…"

"Master…?" the drunk asked, stepping back.

"Just go, before I let myself loose in this place." Naruto replied icily with his right hand reaching for Anubis. "I want to see the limitless potential I hold."

The Stand grinned, "**Naruto, I like this place… Actually, I love this place! I once lived in a country like this where the man I swore my loyalty to also enjoyed staying at. If you want power, I suggest you be like him: powerful, beautiful, and with the power to make the world yours!**"

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, that Dio must have been something for you, Anubis." He walked forward and readied himself to unsheathe his blade, "But, yes, being like him doesn't sound so bad. Taking the world and making it mine. That, indeed, sounds truly interesting my friend."

Looking up, Naruto stared at the large rocky walls that hid the place he was headed to, observing the narrow path that allowed only a single way in and out of the village. And all around him, the hot sun and the harsh wind caused the sand to fly around the smirking swordsman. It wasn't long before shinobi appeared, all dressed for the harsh weather that Naruto's Stand was used to.

"State your business." One of them said, getting into a defensive position.

Naruto grinned and held his blade in the same pose he did when facing Mizuki, "My business is to see who the strongest person in your village is and carving my name in their flesh."

The Sand shinobi could sense and even see the dark wind that howled around Naruto, but the strange thing wasn't the boy, but the shinobi, "He says he wants to kill our strongest. Do you think he means the Kazekage or…" one of them whispered, but another shut him up with a finger sternly put on his lips.

"Don't even mention that freak's name around me; it's bad enough that it exists."

A dark chuckle turned their attention back at Naruto, "Mind telling me, then?"

Before any of them could have answered, Naruto leapt into the air, Anubis high above his head with its blade shining under the sun while its dark aura grew stronger and stronger until, for a brief second, the Sand shinobi could see the jackal Stand of the Egyptian god of death. Upon landing, Naruto swung down Anubis, the blade smashing into the sand. The result, no matter who did it, caused fear on the hearts of the desert shinobi. The sand blasted itself off the ground, rocketing into the skies, and created a path for Naruto to enter the village with no shinobi on his way.

That wouldn't be impressive in the world of shinobi, had it not been for the fact that the sandblast had taken out every shinobi on the kid's way and gotten everyone in the long road to the village back inside, clearing the path of enemies. With such a satisfying sight, Naruto sheathed Anubis and proceeded to walk in while the shinobi stared at him in fear.

Anubis cackled, aiming a finger at the scared shinobi, "**Look at it and let it sink, you bastards! This is the power of my new master all alone on his own, his true potential unleashed without anyone to hold him down. And I'll make sure that no matter what, no matter what, NO matter what, NO MATTER WHAT… He will never lose!**"

Stepping into the village after the sandblast made it too easy had its rewards: "M-Monster! He's a monster! A demon!" a shinobi cried, backpedaling away from the blond.

Truly a fun sight, but Naruto and Anubis wanted something: "Hey, where's the strongest shinobi in this village?" he asked, continuing his previous question.

"You called?"

Naruto turned, then chortled, "Ku…" and finally laughed, "Wahahahahahahaha!"

The entire village watched in horror from the safety of their homes and behind the Jounin level shinobi how the mad blond kid that stepped into their village with a sword and ridiculous power started to laugh at what they would describe only as one thing, a monster. To Naruto, it was a skinny, small, and in serious need of a tan redhead. The kid had dark rings around his eyes, a large gourd on his back that should put a lot of strain on his back, and clothes for the desert. He had a strange scar on his forehead; it was shaped like the kanji of love.

But Naruto didn't care, he stared at the redhead, "What's so funny?" he asked, puzzled by the blond boy's reaction.

Naruto let go of Anubis' handle, in which a fly landed on top. The redhead boy watched wide-eyed how the instant the fly landed on the golden pummel of the sword it fell down into the sand, dead, "It's hard to take your opponent seriously when you're oozing so much bloodlust. Just give me a break." Naruto stated, before drawing out Anubis, "Anyway, pal, it seems I was lied to. You are no swordsman, even if your description fits the one the old man that took me here gave." He gave the redhead a calm grin, "Are you strong?"

The redhead stared at him, his eyes set in an empty, dead hatred that looked at him like Naruto were a piece of meat to devour, "You're another assassin after my life?" he asked casually.

That amused Naruto, "Assassin? No." he took his stance again, grinning wider, "I'm the guy that wants to take you down if you're really the best that this place has to offer."

The redhead's mouth twisted itself into a sadistic, creepy grin, "You're not afraid, good. It'll make your blood taste all the better for mother."

Naruto swung his sword down, and the cork of the gourd on the kid's back was split in half, falling behind the blond, "That should be my line, even if I'm just as impatient…" he grinned and pulled up Anubis, the Stand appearing beside Naruto, baffling the redhead when user and Stand spoke as one, "_As the one that represents the god of death, I shall take your blood to coat this blade with your life_!"

The wind howled around the two bloodthirsty monsters, and Naruto didn't waste any time to race forward. Once again the blond jumped up and brought down his sword on his enemy. The redhead boy stared at him calmly with his creepy smirk still in place. Then the sand of his gourd flew out, creating a floating barrier in front of him. The ring-eyed boy watched the blade fall down, expecting it to clash and even break on the barrier, but something was off: Naruto didn't even show signs that the barrier was a problem in the span of time he had to register it.

The skinny boy's eyes widened when not only did the blade touch the sand wall he created, but it passed right through! He stepped back in shock, for he could see how the edge of Anubis' blade didn't leave a cut or mark while it went down towards him, but the steel didn't have any trouble going through sand as dense as steel. The pale kid yelped and jumped back with a little impulse from his sand. And then, pain. Horrible, agonizing pain shook the boy from his chest. He stared down at his small torso, his clothes still intact, but a large stain of blood started to taint them.

"Blood… My blood…" the kid gasped, trying to grasp what was going on.

Naruto smirked as he raised the bloody blade up towards the sun, then swung it down to wipe it off, leaving a thin line on the ground with an amused smirk, "Defenses are useless against Anubis. Only true spiritual power like Anubis himself could try to stop it, but even if you put an amount of your spirit into that sand, it's not enough to match my Stand's."

"Stand… Blood… His Stand… my blood…"

The blond stared blankly at the redhead, "Ok, Tiny… You're creeping me out."

And like a bomb waiting for it, the redhead blew up, "MY BLOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The furious and terrified roar at the sight of his own blood caused the boy to let out a cry so powerful that Naruto and Anubis had to step back. Then, the kid's eyes turned to him, glaring with a twisted, hateful grin. "I will feed you to mother!"

Naruto lowered his sword, still holding it with both hands, with the tip at his right side, inches from the ground, "I don't care for your mama, eyeliner freak. I just want to kick your ass."

In order to force Naruto back, the redhead shoved both his arms forward. Sensing something was off, Naruto instinctively jumped back, avoiding to sand spikes so dense that had they landed a blow on his head it would not have ended pretty. Considering he did like his eyes in his head and not on the back of his skull after said skull were pierced, he sheathed Anubis. The redhead raised an arm forward, and a large tendril of sand taking the form of the kid's limb shot itself at Naruto.

Kurama chuckled, "**You're fighting Shukaku's host, and while he is one of my brethren but not as powerful as yours truly, he is nothing to sneeze at.**"

Anubis smirked, "**Interesting challenge. But Naruto possesses our power combined as your host and my master. His body is extremely powerful; can't you sense the sheer might that courses through his veins, waiting to be unleashed? So, tell me Kurama, what's in your mind?**"

The fox grinned sadistically, "**The kid's natural talent…**" Naruto grinned at the redhead and drew out his blade. The ring-eyed boy witnessed with horror how his sand arm was split in two, but even more surprisingly he saw, surrounding Anubis's blade, gales of wind swirling around to cut the sand like it was paper.

"Wind chakra. I see, I should thank you, Anubis, Kurama." Naruto replied with closed eyes, keeping the sword out of its sheath for now, "Anubis' power, knowledge and skill; my body's potential and my chakra affinity, and the power I have sealed in me. Yes, I couldn't be any more thankful for having these blessings…"

Anubis chuckled, "**No need, master, after all, you and I are one now.**"

The fox cackled, "**Just kick his ass and teach Shukaku a lesson or two, kid!**"

The redhead boy growled, "I won't let you deny my existence!"

Naruto grinned widely at his opponent, "Stop saying nonsense and fight me seriously with all you got! This is actually getting fun!"

"Gaara!"

Bloodlust lost its charm at the intrusion of others. Naruto and the redhead, now identified as Gaara, turned to see a man that looked exactly like Gaara, except with a strong body, brown hair, and no rings around his eyes. What was surprising of the man was the fact that gold dust, actual gold, flew around him in a manner similar to the redhead's. And this man wore the robes of a Kage.

Gaara roared at the Kazekage, throwing his sand at him, only for the gold dust to slam into it, rendering the living sand useless, "Go away, I will kill him!" Gaara roared, but to no avail. Gaara's arms, legs, and even his gourd were trapped in gold dust, keeping him unable to move and at the Kazekage's mercy. The brown haired man put his hand on the kid's forehead, and his other hand on his stomach.

A gasp, and then Gaara was out, leaving the Kazekage to glare at the amused Naruto, "Who are you and what do you want here?"

"I'm just a passing bastard who wants fame, glory, and the chance to beat annoying fucks like you…" the blond said, aiming Anubis at the man, "What did you do to Gaara?"

The Kazekage glared, "Boy, have you any idea what you almost caused? Had you keep fighting, Shukaku would have gotten free! This town would have been doomed!"

Naruto picked his ear, showing the amount of care he was given, "And? You certainly had no trouble keeping that kid locked with a monster."

Several shinobi appeared, holding Gaara, but two remained. "Take him away and make sure the seal remains intact. I shall deal with this ant." The Kazekage said.

One was in a strange black cat suit with purple paint on his face, and a large bandaged pack on his back. The other… was a beauty, to say the least. She had beautiful and foxy green eyes, ashy blonde hair done in four comical but cute pigtails, and a nice battle kimono. On her back was a large fan that with its straight and stiff structure emphasized on her hourglass figure.

"Are you going to fight me alone or cower behind others?" Naruto taunted, aiming his sword at the Kazekage, "Because either way it'll be all the much sweeter when Anubis passes through all your shields to cut you down, you greedy bastard."

"Greedy?" the Kazekage asked, certainly mad, "Look around you, boy! The Village of the Sand is weak, poor, and struggles to survive with the resources of other countries. For the sake of keeping it alive, I'll gladly do anything, even turning my son into a demon!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "So you are Gaara's dad?" he held Anubis in both hands, "Fitting; only a monster capable of throwing away his own heart could turn someone's loneliness into pure hatred."

"What're you talking about?" The Kazekage asked, but the boy and the girl at his side said it all, Naruto could tell after seeing the pained look that flashed in their eyes briefly.

"It takes one to know another," Naruto replied with a grin that terrified the man and the two kids beside him with how it matched Gaara's sadistic expression, "After all, it was loneliness what made Anubis and I become the perfect master and weapon. It was loneliness what made seeking power and prove my existence the one way to deal with the pain. And it is fucks like you that make that loneliness exist when you treat others like trash." his grin widened, and his eyes flashed red, his pupils turning into slits to add ferocity to his smirk, "Of course, I tried to get attention, but I went the wrong way. Now, I just want to enjoy a good fight to get to the top!"

The Kazekage growled, "Temari, Kankuro!" the boy and the girl stiffened at the man's words, "What're you doing?! You shouldn't leave Gaara alone, this village needs him! Get out now before I crush you along this ant!"

The girl, Temari, spoke up, "But fa- I mean, Lord Kazekage, you've seen his power, he-"

The man turned at her with a glare that silenced the blonde, "Gaara is the tool for this village's future, am I understood, Temari?"

"Yes, you are." Naruto said, walking towards the man, "Gaara is your tool, but you are his shackles…" He chuckled again, "Kuhahahaha… Man, this is so sad." he growled at the end, using one hand to hold his face. "Using your own kid for your damn plans, twisting and turning everyone around you into tools so they can be shackled to a pathetic man who takes all the power he can for his own gains! I mean, bravo! Forget the damn village, because it is all about you and your plans, isn't it? Come on, don't lie to me!"

The anger that exploded out of Naruto truly unnerved Kankuro, "This guy isn't just insane, it's like his mind isn't all there."

Temari growled, "That's what it means to be crazy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Do you truly understand what the likes of Gaara go through?" he asked, his eyes glowing red, "Loneliness, now that is something to truly fear. Imagine yourselves trapped, unable to talk to anything or anyone while any chance for you to be saved just passes by because people are afraid or lack the guts to approach you."

Temari flinched at the blond swordsman's cold and heartfelt words, "Do you think I don't know that?" she asked, holding her fan for an attack, "All I can do is watch him suffer."

The whiskered sword wielder's eyes flashed for an instance at the sandy haired blonde, "Did you ever try to reach him?"

Kankuro shuddered at the cold glare he was getting, "You think we didn't try?" he asked, trying to be firm, "When he first met us, he asked if we should be killed."

Naruto closed his eyes, "I see."

Temari and Kankuro lost a heartbeat when they sucked a gasp when gold dust swirled around Naruto. They turned to the Kazekage, whose hands were extended at the blond with open palms. The robed man then clenched them into fists, and on his command all of the sand smashed into Naruto's body, creating a perfect sphere that would crush his breath or simply turn him into a bloody pulp.

That's what they were expecting, not to see the sand being blasted backwards towards a wall! Not only that, but the way the sand had been pushed back left a crater on said wall, a crater shaped like the silhouette of Naruto's Stand. It was like a picture straight out of a hieroglyph. The Sand shinobi turned to where the sphere of gold once stood, seeing Naruto hefting Anubis on a shoulder.

The Kazekage sucked in his breath, "How did you?"

Naruto spat on the ground, a bath taste in his mouth from some of the gold dust, "I may not be as good as a certain silver haired swordsman Anubis met, but I am getting close enough to mimic him." he then aimed a finger at the Kazekage, "More importantly, you… I can never forgive the likes of you."

The Kazekage glared, "Why should you when I'm about to show you what it means to be this village's Kage?"

Naruto clenched his pointing hand into a fist, "Bastard… You claim how your village is suffering, and here you are using gold to attack me. Have you no shame?"

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes even more until they resembled Gaara's hateful glare, "Our village moves forward because of this gold, and I use it as a weapon for its sake. It's only natural that the Kage is the one to use the village's power for its sake."

"Save me the speech." Naruto declared, walking forward, "I've heard a lot of speeches like that about wanting power thanks to one of my guests. I also know of people like you, who'd try to justify their actions for their own gain." He sneered at the man, "You're not making me sick, you're already dead in my eyes."

"I am afraid you're getting too confident, boy. You've barely seen a glimpse of what I can do." the Kazekage retorted, walking closer.

The blond grinned, "My Stand, Anubis, has a special ability besides being able to pass through everything." He locked eyes with the man, "Once Anubis sees an enemy's moves, he never forgets them. And your moves are exactly like your son's, so don't think for a second that they will work twice on me."

The Kazekage growled and extended his arms forward, sending gold dust to strike Naruto. The blond didn't move or attempt to change his stance, he just watched the sand come at him, observing how it changed and took form, forming spears of dust ready to impale him. And then, Naruto sheathed Anubis?!

"What's he doing?!" Temari asked, "How will he counter such a move without moving or drawing his blade, how could he-"

Her, Kankuro and the Kazekage's eyes widened when not only did the sand spears strike Naruto… but they sailed right through him. They blinked, for they could see the boy's shadow on the floor and the sand around his feet move. And yet, there was no hole on his outfit, the gold spears nailed themselves on the sand behind him without a drop of blood on the blades, and Naruto still had Anubis sheathed.

"There's another trick that only I, as Anubis' new and true master, can use." Naruto continued and moved forward, "The ability to turn intangible." He pressed one hand into a nearby wall, and the Kazekage watched the limb pass right through like it was that of a spirit.

"Impressive, but I've seen its flaws the moment you spat out my gold dust." The Kazekage stated as he moved forward, which Naruto did too.

Anubis chuckled proudly, "**I could only make my blade form intangible when my first user died. But now that I have a completely new one like Naruto, I can channel that power through all of his body, making him literally untouchable!**" He then barked in laughter, "**KUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See that, Kurama?! That's the power I've blessed my master with!**"

The fox nodded, "**However, it only works when the sword is sheathed, proof that Naruto isn't naturally your true master, but still your master. This may be a handicap, perfect defense without any means to go for the offensive, and a great offense that passes through any defense while leaving the body exposed.**" He then grinned, "**But this is the released potential of Naruto Uzumaki, so let's see.**"

The Kazekage and Naruto had stopped a foot from each other, staring the other down with a scowl and smirk respectively. The Kage's right hand was trembling in anticipation to maim the kid with his gold dust while Naruto rested his own on Anubis' handle, ready to draw it out and end the match with one swing. Temari and Kankuro watched the time pass by, the hot wind blowing, sand flowing and falling, and they could even hear how the seconds passed with the beating of their hearts.

"This ends now." The Kazekage said.

"So be it." Naruto replied.

And then, to the Kazekage's surprise, Naruto inverted his grip on his sword with his thumb towards the pummel and his pinky towards the guard. The father of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki widened his eyes and threw his arms forward, gold dust shooting out instantly. And that was as far as he got when Naruto drew out the blade.

In that brief second that the steel was out, the sun showered with its light, which caused the blade to reflect the rays right into Gaara's father's eyes.

Subconsciously, the Kage blinked, and that was all Naruto needed to properly swing Anubis for a decisive slash across the man's chest.

But just when the blade sailed through the air, straight at the leader of the Sand shinobi, the gold dust also closed into the whiskered youth.

Temari and Kankuro gasped in shock and horror, their eyes wide with fear and realization of what had happened: their Kage, their leader, had been hit. They could see the blade touch and press on his robes, but no sign of it going deeper into the man's flesh was seen. And while the sand had smashed into Naruto's form, for a second it didn't look like anything happened.

With a grunt, Naruto stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth opened as he hacked up blood, "Ugh… damn it… too… close…"

The boy fell on one knee, gasping for breath, while the Kazekage stood up, smirking at his defeated form, "This is the power I wield for the Sand's tomorrow. You are another price to pay."

A click.

A metallic echo of steel meeting steel reached everyone's ears.

And the Sand Jinchuuriki's father opened his eyes in shock, as well as his mouth.

Naruto smirked, "I need to be a bit faster, yes, but so do you."

The Kazekage held his chest, before letting out a violent and pained cough that sprayed blood out of his mouth and into the sand. The shinobi and any civilian watching the match shuddered at the sight of their leader falling on one knee, drowning in his own blood. Naruto for his part got up once again, spat a second time to get blood out of his mouth this time, and stared at the shinobi and civilians watching him.

With a raised eyebrow and Anubis held high, he aimed the blade at them, "Ok, who's next?"

"The Kazekage is… dead…" he heard someone breathe out in shock, "The Kazekage is… he is dead!"

All around him the civilians and shinobi walked towards him with their eyes fixed on the blond boy that all on his own managed to defeat their leader with incredible power… and bowed. "What're you doing?" Naruto blinked, he and both the animalistic beings occupying his body didn't expect such a thing.

Temari approached him, and kneeled before the blond, "You defeated out leader in a one-on-one duel. By rule, you can claim what once belonged to him, our village."

The swordsman, his foxy tenant and his Stand had matching grins, "That… doesn't sound bad, not at all."

She sighed and got something out of her chest, "I also… want to thank you for stopping him."

The blond blinked and approached the four-ponytailed girl, squatting before her, "Rise."

She did as told, mostly out of the sheer surprise, "What?"

Naruto stood up too, "If you want to thank me or anything of the sort, just know I did this to fight someone stronger than me." He closed his eyes with a smirk, "I did what I wanted to, I don't really care much about anything else. However…" he looked at the village, "This does look like a fine place to live at."

Temari nodded, "I still owe you my thanks." She said with a hand on her chest, "The Kazekage… he… Gaara's father…"

"Was also yours?" Naruto asked, though it was Anubis who knew, "Then, why thank your father's killer instead of cutting his head when he's right in front of you?" he stared at her, the blond staring intently at the girl, "You did care for Gaara in the end, didn't you?" he grinned, "He was lucky, then, to have someone wanting to at least reach him."

"What will you do now?" she asked.

Naruto hummed, "There are possibilities I want to try out before anything."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**And to answer your questions, yes, Naruto's outfit is based off Zeref's from Fairy Tail, the manga version which is red, and with a turban just because.**

**Sorry for this, I know it is dickish of me to not continue this story, but it is an idea I wanted to try, show, and have fun with.**

**If you do like the Kazekage Rasa, then sorry if I made him such an over the top bad guy but, quite frankly, with how his story has him putting Shukaku in Gaara that was kind of welcoming someone like Naruto to punch him in the face. Again, sorry to his fans but this is a story I write for the sake of having fun.**

**The idea of Dark Naruto felt a bit redundant to me with some memes it has: Naruto doesn't let go of his anger towards the Lead or whoever's around him, the entire world hates him, and his whole character isn't much but Naruto taking Sasuke's attitude.**

**Thus, this idea was born after watching the two episodes of the new Jojo's Bizarre Adventure anime with Anubis: Naruto being possessed/influenced by another being to be, well, dark.**

**This isn't him being dark so much as it is him just deciding to screw the rules and be a bastard about it for his own gain.**

**I know, I made him sound like an unlikeable douche.**

**But here's the main idea: the influence part of the possession. This Naruto may be murderous and let Anubis control him but, as you've seen, he does carry his own sense of morals – such as hating the Kazekage's way of treating his own son – and he still gives a fuck about those who were kind to him or at least weren't hell-bent on ruining his life, like Iruka.**

**If I were to continue this story then, please, do not be surprised when I say this: I won't bash anyone. Not Sasuke, not Sakura, no-one so long as there's a reasonable way to not make them go the path that we dislike about them.**

**The likes of the Kazekage, Obito and Madara are a different case since they willingly and without hesitation decided to ruin others' lives just to get what they wanted, and this story wouldn't be fun without the truly horrible bad guys for Naruto to face.**

**As you can also see, Naruto here isn't supposed to be someone to root for or look up to, he is selfish and arrogant, but whatever kindness remains in him will refrain him from, for example, pissing on someone's grave.**

**Anyway, this was just an idea I wanted to write and get out of my chest for the sake of some fun.**

**If you enjoyed it, have different but polite opinions, and have constructive criticism do let me know so long as you have a clear head and don't type in hateful words just because I have a difference of opinion or did something you disliked. Just please try to be polite, it's all I ask so we can talk and discuss about our differences. We can try that, can't we?**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
